Sucesos inesperados
by SparksMirror
Summary: Es un dia de verano en donde mucho sucedio: Naruto se mete en un gran lio, Sakura y Sasuke deciden aprovechar esta oportunidad para divertirse a costa de su amigo. Sasuke también decide hacer algunos movimientos. SasuSaku y Naruhina... One-shot


_**Espero que les guste la historia… XD**_

_**Pero antes: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, su único dueño y señor es el loco de Masashi Kishimoto (es con cariño)**_

_**Las frases en cursiva son pensamientos y en una ocasión son recuerdos.**_

_**Ahora si los dejo con la historia :)**_

**SUCESOS INESPERADOS**

Sakura se encontraba en su consultorio revisando la historia de uno de los pacientes que atendería ese día. Se encontraba muy tranquila ya que por suerte esa parte del edificio era el más calmado del hospital y también porque su oficina poseía un gran ventanal por donde se podía ver la aldea y por donde entraba la frescura del bosque.

Pero nada es color de rosa cuando eres compañera y amiga del ninja hiperactivo cabeza hueca número uno que siempre viene a acabar con la tranquilidad de cualquiera.

- SAKURA-CHAN! - Y por supuesto ese era Uzumaki Naruto jodiendole la existencia a Sakura, golpeando la puerta de su consultorio como si no hubiera mañana.

_- Qué bueno le puse seguro a esa puerta_ - pensaba Sakura mientras le salía una "linda" vena en su frente a punto de reventar por culpa de la insistencia de Naruto para que le abriera la puerta.

- ¡Sakura-chan abre por Kami!, Hinata-chan está enferma, puede que tenga algún parásito maligno que se la esté comiendo desde adentro o algún veneno que pudo aplicarle algún enemigo durante su última misión y ahora se esté expandiendo por su cuerpo. - Sakura sabía que Naruto era la persona más exagerada y más sí Hinata estaba involucrada, pero de todas maneras se estaba preocupando. Pero no iba a abrir tan pronto, cabía la posibilidad de que Naruto se cansara y se fuera (Aunque ni ella misma se lo creyera). – ¡Sakura-chan abre!

- Naruto-kun sólo tengo náuseas, nada de qué preocuparse. – Sakura se imaginaba la cara que tendría en estos momentos Hinata: roja de la pena.

- Naruto sí que es una verdadera reina del Drama. ¿nee, Sasuke? – Ella estaba segura que ese era Kiba y al parecer Sasuke también les estaba haciendo compañía.- De todas maneras Sakura, abre de una vez por todas porque Naruto esta insoportable, aunque eso no es raro.

- ¡Dobe cállate de una buena vez, ya me duele la cabeza!

- ¡NO, TEME! Esto es muy serio, Hinata-chan puede morir y yo no quiero quedarme sólo y sin disfrutar mi vida con ella- Se lamentaba el rubio- Sakura-chan abre ya. Voy a tumbar esta puerta porque sabemos que estas aquí, nos lo dijo una enfermera.

_- Voy a matar esa enfermera_ – Pensó Sakura mientras se levantaba de su cómoda silla para abrir la puerta que la separaba del caos y acabar con ese show.

- ¡Saku...! - pero Naruto no pudo terminar porque en ese momento se abrió la puerta del consultorio mostrando a una Sakura totalmente roja de la ira, lo cual lo asusto.

- El que va morir es otro, Naruto - sonrió macabramente y continuo- si no dejas este estúpido show. ¡Esto es un maldito hospital no una feria, Baka! – Estas palabras fueron acompañadas de un gran golpe en la cabeza de Naruto

- Pero... – Trato de insistir de nuevo pero Sakura lo interrumpió.

- Pero nada, ¿ahora puedes callarte por 5 minutos? ¡Por kami!

Luego de que Naruto dejara de gritar y bajara un poco la cabeza por el golpe y por la reprimenda recibida por su compañera, Sakura por fin pudo ver la escena completa que se presentaba al frente de su consultorio. Naruto llevaba cargada a Hinata en sus brazos, por supuesto ella estaba con la cara roja de vergüenza, como ya lo había imaginado Sakura.

- Hola Hinata - Sakura le sonrió sinceramente mientras los tres hombres que se encontraban en la escena pensaban que definitivamente la peli rosa tenía problemas de bipolaridad – Sientono haberte saludado antes pero Naruto merecía una lección.

- Tranquila, Sakura-chan – Dijo Hinata mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

- Luego Sakura llevo su mirada hacia la pareja que se encontraba detrás de Naruto, como ya había imaginado, eran Inuzuka Kiba con su fiel amigo Akamaru y a su querido compañero, Uchiha Sasuke. Todo parecía indicar que acababan de llegar de una misión ya que tenían algunos rasguños en sus rostros y Sasuke tenía vendado, de una manera errónea, su antebrazo derecho.

- ¿Y ustedes dos que hacen acá? – Les pregunto de una manera un poco brusca.

- ¿Pero Sakura porque nos recibes de esta manera? Nosotros no estábamos haciendo nada malo, simplemente veníamos a que nos checaras después de llegar de la misión. Solo tuvimos la mala suerte de encontrarnos con Naruto – Kiba le dedico una sonrisa y Akamaru ladró afirmando para que luego Kiba le dirigiera una mirada a Sasuke – Además si no estoy mal, tu nos amenazaste para que viniéramos.

- El Dobe es el único responsable de dañar la tranquilidad del hospital – Comento Sasuke

- Pero de todas maneras ustedes debieron calmarlo – Los miraba reprobatoriamente.

- Pudimos haberlo calmado pero no queríamos. – La sonrisa de Kiba se expandió más – Es divertido ver como se humilla delante de Hinata-chan. Espero, Hinata-chan, que lo hayas dejado de amar después de la escena que acabo de hacer. – Sasuke sonrió, le pareció graciosa esta situación.

- ¡Cállate tú, chico perro! – Naruto por fin hablo, señalando a Kiba, pero luego paso su mirada hacia Hinata - ¿Hinata-chan, me dejaste de amar?

- ¡Claro que no, Naruto-kun! Yo siempre te amare – Hinata le sonrió y luego Naruto se le acercó para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

- Gente cursi – Comento Sasuke mientras hacía mala cara. Mientras tanto Sakura miraba a la pareja con una manera soñadora y Kiba simplemente estaba asqueado.

- Sakura necesito irme a mi casa entonces cúrame, además no creo que vaya aguantar esta escena de novela barata– Sasuke fue el que rompió el momento cursi del día.

- Como el gran Uchiha tiene prisa entonces Kiba será el primero en ser atendido – Sakura sonrió con superioridad a Sasuke mientras él la fulminaba con mirada.

- Esa es la actitud, mi querida Sakura – Dijo Kiba mientras miraba divertido a Sasuke y este seguía fulminando a Sakura y ahora al Inuzuka.

- Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan puede morir en cualquier momento – De nuevo Naruto con su drama.

- Que me lo diga Hinata – Le dijo Sakura para que no colmara más su paciencia - ¿Hinata, es verdad que estas a punto de morir o puedo revisar primero a Kiba?

- No me estoy muriendo – Respondió Hinata con una sonrisa, un poco apenada – puedo esperar a que revises a Kiba-kun y a Uchiha-san.

- Tranquila Hinata, Kiba no esta tan herido así que no me demorare mucho, además a Sasuke-kun lo atenderé luego de ti– Le sonrió y luego endureció su mirada al ver a Naruto – Ahora baka, baja a la pobre de Hinata y espérenme en esa sala – le señalo una sala de espera que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo a la derecha del consultorio de Sakura – Eso también va para el Uchiha "soy muy importante" Bueno Kiba vamos a curarte.

Al decir esto último, Sakura, Kiba y nuestro amigo canino, Akamaru entraron al consultorio y por supuesto, la peli rosada prefirió cerrar con seguro la puerta para evitar que Naruto de la desesperación entrara como si fuera su casa mientras ella hacia su trabajo.

* * *

Naruto lo estaba exasperando, en esos momentos quería sacar su katana y degollarlo ahí mismo pero eso sería asesinato y la verdad no quería parar de nuevo a los calabozos que se encontraban en la Torre del Hokage. Ya había pasado el año de castigo por haber sido un renegado y pues su estadía no había sido de lo más cómoda.

Naruto se la pasaba de un lado para otro, preguntándole a Hinata cada 5 segundos que si se encontraba bien o si quería él podía romper la puerta que los separaba de Sakura. A lo que Hinata contestaba que estaba bien, que podía esperar a Sakura y que dejara que ella terminara su trabajo con Kiba.

- ¡MALDITA SEA, DOBE! Por una vez en tu vida cállate – Sasuke tenía una gran jaqueca por haberse expuesto a ese sol de mil demonios para poder llegar lo más rápido posible a la aldea.

- ¡Yo no me voy a calmar, teme! – En ese momento sus miradas estaban enviando chispas.

- Dobe

- Teme

- ¡Dobe!

- ¡TEME!

- ¡CALLENSEN USTEDES DOS, BAKAS! – Y ahí fueron a parar dos golpes, uno para Naruto y otro para Sasuke que por cierto quedo más adolorido que antes – ¿por qué tengo la mala suerte de tenerlos de amigos? – dijo resignada

Nadie supo en que momento aparecieron, solo de la nada Kiba y Sakura llegaron al lado de estos dos personajes. Kiba estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

- Bueno compañeros quisiera quedarme un poco más para divertirme pero tengo que ir con mi hermana Hana para que revise a Akamaru – esto lo dijo mientras acariciaba el lomo de su compañero peludo. - Mi querida Sakura, muchas gracias por tus atenciones y Hinata-chan procura terminar con el baka de Naruto pronto – Naruto lo fulmino con la mirada porque si gritaba otra vez estaría muerto. – Adiós. - y desapareció.

Fue el momento de Sakura para hablar. Naruto ya se había acercado a Hinata y la había ayudado a levantarse porque ya era momento de que su compañera de equipo la examinara.

- Bueno Hinata, acompáñame – le volvió a sonreír – No Naruto, tú te quedaras acá de castigo por andar haciendo escándalos.

Luego de esta pequeña conversación, las dos kunoichis caminaron por el pasillo y se adentraron en el consultorio de la pelirrosa para salir quien sabe en cuanto.

* * *

Sasuke se sentía fatal. Su brazo derecho lo tenía más que adormecido, hasta pensaba que en cualquier momento podía ponerse morado; su cabeza se puso peor luego del golpe de Sakura y ahora le dolía como si le estuvieran clavando miles de clavos en esta; y por último, su cuerpo estaba a punto de desvanecerse por el maldito cansancio. Para sumarle a su precaria situación, Sakura se estaba demorando más de lo necesario con la Hyuuga y por lo tanto, Naruto estaba más que desesperado, como consecuencia, Sasuke Uchiha se estaba exasperando de nuevo.

Luego de treinta minutos de haber esperado a su compañera de equipo, tomo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y decidió levantarse de su puesto. Esta acción no pasó desapercibida por Naruto, que por un momento paro su caminata de un lado a otro por la sala de espera para mirar a Sasuke.

- Teme, yo de ti no me voy de este lugar sin que Sakura me examine - Le dijo Naruto un poco ceñudo - Recuerda que ella te amenazo. A veces ni siquiera ella amenaza, ella informa - A Naruto le paso un escalofrío por su espina dorsal.

Sasuke claro que recordaba la amenaza. _"Uchiha, si me entero que llegaste de una misión y ni por un momento te asomas a mi consultorio, te juro por todos los dioses que conozcas que te buscare, te romperé cada uno de tus huesos y te dejare una semana en el hospital para que aprendas a cuidarte"_ Eso le había dicho hacía más de tres meses, cuando había vuelto de una misión y que por cosas de la mala suerte, una herida se le infectó por no haber ido al hospital. Sakura también se aseguró de decirles a todos los ninjas que eran sus compañeros constantes de misión que esa amenaza iba para ellos también si no se aseguraban de que Sasuke llegara al hospital.

- Lo se Dobe, pero al parecer Sakura se va a demorar mucho sólo para jodernos la vida y yo necesito un café muy fuerte.

Dicho esto, Sasuke comenzó a caminar al paso que le permitía su cuerpo. Naruto lo pensó un poco y decidió acompañarlo porque en algo tenía razón Sasuke, la kunoichi se estaba demorando sólo para hacerlos sufrir.

* * *

- Hinata- chan desde hace tres días que no come porque todo lo devuelve. ella me decía que posiblemente se había intoxicado pero yo le decia... - y ahí estaba Naruto contando porque su novia se encontraba enferma y el Uchiha ni le había preguntado.

Ya habían vuelto de la cafetería en donde el pelinegro se tomó 5 tazas de café amargo para calmar su cansancio y 2 analgésicos que tuvo que pedir a una enfermera que estaba muy entretenida comiéndoselo con la mirada.

Ya había pasado otra media hora y ahora Naruto nada que se callaba desde que estaban en la cafetería. El rubio creyó que la mejor manera de calmar el dolor de su amigo era hablar de su Hinata- chan. Esto hacia que le volviera el endemoniado dolor de cabeza.

Sasuke ya estaba que destruía la bendita puerta que los separaba de Sakura cuando por fin esta había salido junto con Hinata, la cual estaba con la cabeza baja. La pelirrosa le dijo algo al oído que hizo que la pelinegra levantara su rostro y sonriera sonrojada, antes de que Naruto llegara corriendo hasta ellas y comenzara con su dramatismo.

Sakura por un segundo le mando una cálida sonrisa al rubio pero luego pareció recordar algo y le mando una fría mirada que perfectamente podía competir con las del Uchiha, lo cual hizo que Naruto pusiera cara de pánico.

- Uchiha tendrás que... ¿Sasuke-Kun?- Sakura lo iba a hacer esperar otro tiempo más pero luego de encontrar su mirada con la de él, se dio cuenta que realmente estaba muy agotado y que ni siquiera se podía parar del lugar donde se encontraba - Déjame ayudarte - paso por el lado de Naruto, que por cierto todavía estaba aterrado, que juntó con Hinata la siguieron hasta la sala de espera.

Sakura se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Sasuke. Al llegar allí, pone el brazo izquierdo del pelinegro sobre sus hombros y ella rodeo con su brazo derecho la cintura del pelinegro para asi poder ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

- No necesito tu ayuda - le dijo Sasuke un poco cabreado por la lamentable situación en la que estaba, y eso era por culpa de su compañera de equipo.

- Me llegas a decir otra palabra de autosuficiencia cuando sabes que estas a punto de desmayarte y te juro que te dejo aquí otra hora y me importa un bledo que te rompas la cabeza con una silla cuando te desmayes aquí - y ahí iba otra de sus amenazas. Sasuke decidió no replicar, además le gustaba estar entre sus brazos, le daba cierta tranquilidad.

Luego de levantar con cierta dificultad a Sasuke, Sakura lo soltó un poco pero se dio cuenta que no se podía mantener mucho de pie así que lo siguió sosteniendo.

- Naruto tú también deberias acompañarme - eso era una orden, no una petición.

- Pero... - Naruto iba replicar mientras pasaba la mirada de Sakura a Hinata

- Pero nada, tengo que hablar seriamente contigo - lo volvió a mirar fríamente - ni te preocupes por Hinata ella está bien, simplemente debe comer muy bien de ahora en adelante además con ese medicamento que le di ya no le darán náuseas - y le volvió a sonreír cálidamente a la Hyuuga - ¿Hinata podrías ir a la cafetería mientras tengo una charla amena con Naruto? Hasta podrías encontrarte con Shino, ya que estaba por acá.

- Claro Sakura - le sonrió un poco Hinata y se retiró.

Sasuke no se quería separar de los reconfortantes brazos de Sakura ni de sentir su aroma pero ya habían llegado a su destino y Sakura lo estaba ayudando a acomodarse en la camilla mientras Naruto cerraba la puerta con miedo y se hacía lo más lejos posible de su compañera que al parecer lo quería matar pero este, por primera vez en su vida, no sabía el por qué.

La habitación estaba en silencio, Ni Sakura ni Naruto hablaban, la pelirrosa sólo estaba prestándole atención al antebrazo de Sasuke que tenía una herida abierta aunque no era algo tan grave.

Sakura se dedicó por unos momentos a pasar su chakra curativo por todo el brazo de su compañero para calmarle un poco el dolor y cerrar la herida. Esto hizo que Sasuke se sintiera mejor, el cálido chakra de su amiga siempre hacia milagros.

- Naruto ¿cuánto llevas de novio con Hinata? - por fin Sakura hablo, pero todavía no terminaba con el brazo de Sasuke, por lo tanto no le estaba dirigiendo mirada alguna a Naruto, que por cierto estaba más pálido que nunca por los nervios.

- etto... año y medio - respondió Naruto nervioso porque no sabía a donde quería llegar Sakura - ¿por qué la pregunta Sakura-chan?

- ¡La que hace las preguntas soy yo! - esta vez sí que le dirigió una mirada de lo más tétrica. Esto hizo que Naruto se sostuviera de la pared para no caer del miedo. Sasuke simplemente se estaba divirtiendo.

Sakura se demoró en volver a hablar porque se volvió a concentrar en Sasuke y sus heridas. Sasuke la estaba mirando fijamente y se dio cuenta que también estaba tratando de calmarse. Luego de terminar de curar algunos rasguños menores, le dio la espalda a Sasuke y le dirigió la mirada a Naruto.

- ¿Naruto, recuerdas que te dijo el padre de Hinata cuando le dijiste que eras su novio? - Sakura le dijo con un tono más tranquilo. Naruto se sorprendió con la pregunta.

- Dijo que estaba bien con tal de que no le llegará con sorpresitas al menos en los primeros dos años de relación - Naruto ya estaba más que confundido con sus preguntas. - También me dijo que si eso ocurría, me torturaría de las peores maneras existentes para que aprendiera a no corromper a su hija - el simple hecho de recordar la cara de su suegro cuando le dijo eso le daban unos serios escalofríos y lo ponían blanco como un papel.

Luego de escuchar esto, el Uchiha comenzó a unir los cabos sueltos: Hinata con náuseas, comer bien de ahora en adelante, nada de sorpresitas, corromper a la Hyuuga. Sasuke no era médico ni psicólogo pero no había que serlo para darse cuenta de eso. El pelinegro sonrió de lado, muy divertido cabe destacar. Naruto sí que iba a sufrir.

- ¿sabes a qué sorpresitas se refería?

- La verdad es que no - Naruto sonrió nerviosamente mientras llevaba su mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza. Sakura y Sasuke se fueron de espaldas.

Ahora si Sakura perdió los estribos.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS NO TE CUIDASTE, BAKA?! - Naruto por supuesto no entendió nada y Sakura estaba que echaba humo - ¡¿NO CONOCES EL MALDITO CONDÓN?! ¡Tanto tiempo compartiendo con ese viejo pervertido de Jiraiya y no te enseña cómo cuidarte y cuidar de tus "conquistas"!

Al parecer Naruto, después de que le nombrarán la palabra "condón" o al viejo pervertido de su maestro comenzó a comprender pero para el gusto de Sasuke su reacción era muy lenta y la verdad es que él quería ver su cara de sorpresa así que decidió unirse a la conversación mientras Sakura inhalaba y exhalaba para no asesinar al padre del bebe no nacido de Hinata.

- ¡Tenías que ser un Dobe! Hinata está embarazada y ahora el padre de esta te va a matar. Tenías que embarazar a la hija del líder del clan Hyuuga. - sonrió con satisfacción El Uchiha había causado la reacción que quería.

Ahora sí, la cara de Naruto era todo un poema. Estaba más que shockeado: sus ojos azules totalmente abiertos, sus labios formaban una O perfecta y parecía que en cualquier momento podría dejar de respirar.

- Y dudo que Neji-san se vaya a quedar sin hacer nada cuando un idiota le ha quitado la virtud a su prima y además la ha dejado embarazada - comento una Sakura muy divertida y volteo a ver por un segundo a Sasuke y este se dio cuenta que ella había decidido divertirse un poco a costa del rubio. - Es posible que Hiashi- sama te torture hasta la inconsciencia y Neji-san te deje sin la posibilidad de hacer un hermano para tu hijo o hija.

Los ojos de Naruto parecían que en cualquier momento se iban a salir de sus cuencas y al parecer ya había dejado de respirar porque estaba poniéndose, poco a poco, de un color morado. Esto preocupo a Sakura que ya se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había dicho, pero es que Naruto debía sufrir un poco. Se acercó un poco a este y comenzó a zarandearlo.

- Naruto... Naruto... Uzumaki... ¡Naruto Reacciona! - Sakura lo seguía moviendo de un lado a otro para que reaccionara pero nada. La kunoichi decidió darle una cachetada un poco fuerte pero tampoco hizo mucho que digamos. - Sasuke creo que matamos a Naruto de un ataque - Sakura miraba horrorizada al pelinegro.

Sasuke no se alarmo mucho. Decidió bajar de la camilla, ya que se sentía mucho mejor, se acercó hacia el escritorio de su amiga y tomo una jarra llena de agua con hielo. Luego se acercó al lugar donde se encontraban sus dos compañeros, puso la jarra sobre la cabeza de Naruto y comenzó a verter todo su contenido sobre la cabellera rubia. Al parecer esto sí hizo efecto pero todavía Naruto no salía del shock así que de nuevo, Sakura lo cacheteo, aunque no tan fuerte, y por fin, Naruto reacciono.

- ¿voy...a...tener...un...hijo...? - preguntó Naruto mientras pasaba su miraba de Sasuke a Sakura y así varias veces. - Entonces, ¿no era un parásito?

- Pues también se le puede llamar un parásito. Pasan nueve meses dentro de una persona, algunas personas le ponen nombre, los visten y hasta los ponen a jugar con otros parásitos. -Comentó Sasuke con una sonrisa divertida. Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada pero luego puso una mirada llena de confusión al igual que Naruto _"¿Uchiha Sasuke estaba bromeando?"_ Pensaron los dos. Pero rápidamente salieron de la confusión.

- ¡Felicitaciones, vas a ser padre! - Sakura lo miró con ternura y luego lo abrazó.

Sakura iba a hacerlo sufrir un poco más pero se dio cuenta que no podía, eso mejor se lo dejaba a Hiashi y a Neji. Naruto se demoró un poco en corresponder el abrazo pero luego de que lo hizo sus labios comenzaron a formar una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Teme voy a ser padre! - Naruto había soltado a Sakura y ahora se encontraba saltando de un lado a otro. Al parecer ya se había olvidado de los Hyuuga y su miedo a ellos.

- Si Dobe, Felicitaciones.

Sasuke estaba un poco celoso, ver la alegría que transmitía Naruto al enterarse que va a ser padre lo ponía pensar en que quería sentir lo mismo. Quería sentir la alegría de enterarse que la mujer que más amas está esperando un hijo tuyo, al cual vas a enseñar y a cuidar, al que vas a reprender por alguna travesura y al que vas amar de una manera incondicional.

En algún momento Sasuke pensó que luego de todos los errores que cometió por ser un maldito ciego, el no merecía la felicidad, que no merecía la amistad y el cariño que le brindaban Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura. Pero se dio cuenta que era imposible alejarse de ellos porque eran unos malditos tercos y que de verdad querían que fuera feliz por una vez en su vida.

Le echó un vistazo a Sakura, que estaba muy entretenida viendo a Naruto saltar de un lado a otro transmitiendo toda su alegría. Desde hace mucho que Sasuke sentía cosas hacia ella que iban más allá del simple cariño de amigos y que nunca pensó que lo fuera sentir alguna vez en su vida. Al verla se dio cuenta que a ella era a la que quería ver cada día del resto de su vida, a la que quería que lo recibiera en su casa con una gran barriga en donde llevaba a su primogénito, quería verla a su lado cuando él despertara por la mañana. Por primera vez iba a mandar todo al carajo, sólo le importaba tener una familia y en esta, Sakura sí que encajaba muy bien.

- ... si es niña se va a llamar Kushina y si es niño se va a llamar Minato. de todas maneras voy amar a ese bebe y yo sé que va a ser un gran ninja o kunoichi, además de que va a ser muy guapa o guapo, Dattebayo! - Gritaba Naruto por todo el consultorio.

- Naruto cállate porque si sigues así, toda la aldea se va a enterar y tú queridísimo suegro se va enterar por las viejas chismosas de la aldea, lo cual eso sería peor para ti – Sakura estaba feliz pero tenía razón. Naruto por supuesto recordó que tenía un suegro aterrador al que tenía que enfrentar.

- etto... ok, Sakura-chan. Mejor me voy a buscar a Hinata-chan - Sonrió y luego abrió la puerta pero no salió. - Por cierto Teme, Se suponía que tu ibas a restablecer tu clan y ya se te está haciendo un poco tarde. Al parecer yo siempre te ganaré - dicho esto Naruto le saco la lengua mientras Sasuke lo fulminaba con su sharingan.

Naruto salió lo más antes posible porque no quería morir por un chidori ya que al parecer Sasuke estaba haciendo los sellos para realizarlo.

Luego de que Naruto los dejara y que Sasuke siguiera mirando con odio el lugar donde había estado su estúpido amigo, Sakura se acercó a este y lo tomo por sus hombros para volverlo a llevar a la camilla. Allí lo volvió a examinar.

- Sasuke-Kun ¿qué te duele? - Lo miro con un poco de preocupación.

- Nada - Aunque sabía muy bien que todavía su cabeza era atacada por unos clavos imaginarios. Sakura simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada. - La cabeza. – Se resignó, no podía pelear con la pelirrosa.

Al parecer Sakura ya lo había sospechado, le dio un analgésico y luego acercó sus dos manos hacia la cabeza de su compañero para aplicar un poco de su chakra. Por supuesto, ella estaba muy concentrada haciendo su trabajo y Sasuke muy concentrado en observarla.

- Sakura...

- ¿mm? - Sasuke quería que ella lo viera pero al parecer estaba muy concentrada.

- Tu padre no es ninja ¿verdad? - la verdad quería confirmar algunas cosas antes de cortejar a Sakura. Él no quería enfrentarse a un padre sobre protector que supiera los ninjutsus más poderosos que lo pudieran matar o peor aún, dejar sin descendencia.

- Si, él no es ninja - Sakura se extrañó por la pregunta pero bueno, a veces Sasuke la sorprendía - Aunque yo le enseñe a manejar armas ninja y déjame decirte que tiene una gran habilidad y buena puntería. ¡Listo! - Sakura ya había terminado con su trabajo y ahora estaba mirando a su compañero.

_- Bueno la cosas no pueden ser tan fácil_ - pensó Sasuke mientras sentía un alivio en su cabeza - _Ella hermanos no tiene así que..._ - volvió a decir para sí mismo - ¿Tienes primos que sean potencialmente peligrosos y que sean sobreprotectores contigo? - Sakura lo miro como si estuviera loco pero de todas maneras decidió contestar.

- No que yo sepa - Para Sakura, Sasuke estaba muy raro, primero había bromeado y ahora le estaba haciendo estas preguntas tan raras. - ¿Por qué me haces estas preguntas, Sasuke-Kun?

- Por nada - Se levantó de la camilla donde se encontraba y se acercó más de lo debido a Sakura - ¿A qué horas terminas tu turno?

- A... las... 7... - Sakura estaba más que sonrojada y nerviosa. Sasuke le sonrió de medio lado. - ¿Por qué Sasuke - Kun?

- Entonces nos vemos a las 7 en la puerta principal, Sakura – _"Su voz es jodidamente sexy" _Sakura estaba a punto de desmayarse, no lo creía - Y así vamos a cenar - Le susurró cerca de su oído y volvió a sonreír de medio lado - Gracias, Sakura

Dicho esto Sasuke le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sakura y salió muy feliz del consultorio. La verdad es que le encantaba como Sakura se ponía nerviosa y se sonrojaba por él. _Hoy definitivamente es mi día_ pensó Sasuke mientras salía del hospital de Konoha.

Sakura quedo más tiempo shockeada que lo que duró Naruto en el mismo estado. Sasuke había coqueteado con ella (_bueno a su manera_), la había besado (_también a su manera_) y para sumarle a ese momento extraño, la había invitado a salir _(¡Maldita su manera de invitarla a salir! ni siquiera le consultó_).

- Espero que las 7 sean pronto - Murmuró Sakura luego de reaccionar. Ella no podía negar que todavía amaba a Sasuke y nunca le diría que no sí la invitaba a salir.

_**Hola gente! Espero que la historia les haya gustado. Es mi primer Fanfic y pues espero que no haya sido tan… malo. Recibo cualquier tipo de Reviews con sugerencias o con felicitaciones. Era un one-shot pero al parecer se va a convertir en un two-shot. **_

_**Es posible que Sasuke me haya salido un poco casanova pero que rayos, de todas maneras estamos en el mundo de los fics donde todo puede pasar.**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS **_


End file.
